Star Wars Transformers : Attack of the Clones
by austinnewton9512
Summary: What if the Autobots and Decipticons carried their war to a galaxy far far away? Witness what happens when the Republic and the the Confederacy of Independent Systems get involved in the Cybertronian Civil war
1. chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Before time began there was ... the cube. We know not where it comes from only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life, that is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony but like all great power some wanted it for good... others for evil and so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scanned across the galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world and just when our hopes seemed lost message of new discovery draw us to unknown planet called Coruscaunt ... but we were already too late.


	2. Chapter 1 (02-26 14:07:27)

**Chapter 1: Assasination at the landing platform**

(Introduction) A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

 **Star Wars**

 **Episode II**

 **ATTACK OF THE CLONES**

There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intention to leave the Republic.

This separatist movement under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.

Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...

In the atmosphere of the Republic capital planet of Coruscant a small motorcade of Naboo ships surround a larger silver ship on its way to The Galactic Senate for a diplomatic mission to vote whether or not an army should be created for the Republic

This was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo's ship making its way to stop the military creation act and try to find and peaceful resolution to end the separatist acts.

Inside the royal cruiser a figure with the appearance of the senator stands before her entourage of guards.

"Senator we're making our final approach into Coruscant" the lieutenant said.

Thank you lieutenant the figure said. Outside the royal cruiser as the ships made their way past the towering skyscrapers of the capital planet and landed on a platform one pilot that landed before the royal cruiser came out of her yellow Naboo fighter along with her faithful astromech droid companion R2-D2 this was the real senator Amidala and she was also joined by her bodyguard Captain Typho.

We made it said Padme. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all said Typho.

Suddenly without warning, as the party left the royal cruiser the engines blew up thus killing all the guards and fatally wounding Padme's double.

Padme rushes to her hand maidens aid to try and help her.

"Corde" Padme pleaded.

Mi lady I'm sorry...I failed you Senator. Corde said with her dying breath.

I shouldn't have come back Padme said.

This vote is very important. You did your duty Corde did hers now come Captain Typho explained.

Senator Amidala please he pleaded.

In a distant tower a metallic bird creature flew away knowing that his mission had failed.

 **I do not own Star Wars or Transformers those belong to twentieth century fox paramount gazebo disney Cartoon Network etc. hope you guys enjoy be prepared for more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A new allie**

In Chancellor Palpatines office the concerned leader of the Republic was conversing with three members of the Jedi council Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Yoda. Concerned about the recent developments with the thousands of star systems leaving the Republic to join the separatists while also debating on the creation of an army. 

I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends said the concerned Chancellor. More and more systems are joining the separatists.

If they do break away- 

I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. " My negotiations will not fail".said Palpatine. 

If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace not soldiers Master Windu said. 

Master Yoda, do you think it will come to war Palpatine asked?

Hmmm the dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is Master Yoda said. 

(Huttese) The Loyalist Committee has arrived your honor. 

Good send them in. We will discuss this later said the Chancellor.

The loyalists entered the chancellors' office alongside senator Amidala after having dealt with her incident upon arrival to the planet. 

Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart said Master Yoda. 

Do you have any idea who was behind this attack Padme asked?

Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo Master Windu said.

I think that Count Dooku was behind it Padme said. 

He is a political idealist, not a murderer Master Mundi intervened.

You know milady Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assasinate anyone. It's not his character explained master Windu. 

But for certain Senator...in grave danger you are said Master Yoda.

Master Jedi may I suggest...the senator be placed...under the protection of your graces the chancellor implied.

Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times Senator Amidala asked?

Chancellor if I may comment I don't believe-

The situation is that serious? No but I do Senator. I realize all too well that additional security...might be disruptive for you...but perhaps someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi the chancellor suggested. 

That's possible. He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion Master Windu explained. 

Do it for me milady please? The thought of losing you...is unbearable the Chancellor begged. 

I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately milady said Master Windu.

Thank you Master Windu Senator Amidala replied. 

Before you all leave I have received some intelligence of a new race called Cybertronians they are a race of sentient machines that can take the form of any vehicle or other machine they choose Chancellor Palpatine explained. 

Do they pose any threat to the Republic Padme asked? 

There are two races of cybertronians one are the autonomous robotic organisms or autobots who desire peace the other is the decepticons who are a destructive and violent race that thinks all organic life should be destroyed the chancellor said. 

We recently received this transmission from the autobots leader Optimus Prime letting us know of their intentions and concerning Senator Amidalas current situation said the Chancellor.

Chancellor Palpatine lowered the shades as the message was playing.

 _Greetings honorable representatives of the Republic. My name is Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. We mean you no harm all we want is to find the allspark so that we can rebuild our home planet Cybertron. Our sources believe that Senator Padme Amidala has one of five keys that could help us locate the allspark. No doubt that our enemies the decepticons have already tried to assasinate the Senator. We are sending one of our soldiers to help with the security of the senator. I hope that we can meet again in person under better circumstances._

Suddenly a small unknown vehicle appeared before the senators and the Jedi and began to transform into a robot.

Greetings my name is Wheelie former decepticon and I'm here for the safety of the senator he said. 

You were a decepticon Senator Amidala asked?

Yeah but I decided to switch sides because they weren't treating me right "miserable friggin' decepticons" Wheelie said. 

Then it's settled Wheelie and Master Kenobi will be charged with the security of Senator Amidala. I also trust that existence of the cybertronians will remain secret until the time is right said Palpatine.

I will inform Obi-Wan of this information Mace Windu said. With that the senators and the Jedi left.

 **Once again I don't own the rights to Star Wars or Transformers they belong to George Lucas Michael Bay and whoever else is in charge of the franchises keep reading and looking for more in the story**


	4. Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

 **Not so happy reunion**

As Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young padiwan learner Anakin Skywalker ascended to Senator Amidalas Coruscant home Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel nervous emotions Anakin was feeling.

You seem a little on edge said Obi-Wan

Not at all said Anakin.

I haven't felt you this tense...since we fell into that nest of Gundarks said Obi-Wan.

Anakin scoffed at that remark and reminded Obi-Wan "You fell into that nightmare, Master...and I rescued you remember?"

Oh ...yes Obi-Wan realized. They both shared a small laugh and a chuckle from their experience.

You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath said Obi-Wan.

I haven't seen her in ten years, Master said Anakin. Still clinging on to the memory of that day when Qui-Gon Jiin and Padme Came to Tatooine looking for parts to repair their ship.

When the elevator reached their floor Anakin and Obi-Wan were greeted by an old friend Representative Jar Jar Binks.

Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa exclaimed Jar Jar!

Good to see you again Jar Jar said Obi-Wan.

Hey Hey Hey what's going on here who are you two anyway Wheelie asked?!

You must be Wheelie Obi-Wan said.

Yeah who are you? Let see some I.D. Wheelie demanded!

You don't need to see our identification Obi-Wan said as he was performing the Jedi mind trick on Wheelie.

Hey I know what you're doing wise guy but it's not going to work we cybertronians are immune to your mind tricks said Wheelie.

Alright Obi-Wan said as he reluctantly handed over his I.D. chip along with Anakin.

Wheelie scanned them both for authenticity until finally he said "Alright looks like things check out okay".

So you're one of the autobots. Aren't you a little...short to be helping the senator Anakin asked?

Hey watch it kid! I may smaller than the other guys but I pack a punch if anybody messes with me said Wheelie.

Immediately following the senator and her entourage walked into the room.

Senator Padme. Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven said Jar Jar.

It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady said Obi-Wan.

It has been far too long Master Kenobi said Senator Amidala.

Ani? My goodness you've grown said Padme to Anakin.

So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean.

Well f-for a Senator, I mean said Anakin nervously.

Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine said Padme.

Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you said Obi-Wan.

I'm Captain Typho of her majesty's security service. I see you've already met Wheelie of the autobots so far he's been rather "small" help with security said Typho.

Careful cyclops! I'd ugly up your face but it looks like somebody else beat me to it Wheelie retaliated.

Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful your here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit said the captain.

I don't need more security. I need answers. I want to know, other than the decepticons, who's trying to kill me Padme demanded

We are here to protect you Senator, not start an investigation said Obi-Wan.

We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme I promise you said Anakin

We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner said Obi-Wan

I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master said Anakin.

We will not go through this exercise again Anakin...and you will pay attention to my lead said Obi-Wan.

Why asked Anakin?

What asked Obi-Wan?

I'm sensing hostility between the ranks Wheelie said.

Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master said Anakin.

Investigation is implied in our mandate. We will do exactly as the council has instructed.

And you will learn your place young one said Obi-Wan.

Perhaps with merely your presence...the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me...I will retire said Padme.

I know I'll feel better having you here. I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs said Typho.

Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani said Jar Jar.

She hardly recognized me Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted, and...she's forgotten me completely said Anakin.

Shesa happy. Happier den Mesa seein her in a longo time said Jar Jar.

You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now let's check the security said Obi-Wan.

Is he always like this asked Wheelie?

Don't be fooled by his current state, Anakin is one of the best warriors of the Jedi order even though he's just a padawan said Obi-Wan.

Yeah I'll believe that when I see it. Well I'm headed to the senators room. Stake it out Incase anybody tries to whack her while she's asleep said Wheelie.

Are you sure that's necessary asked Obi-Wan?

Don't worry about me you guys keep watch out here while me and the Astro droid makes sure it's all clear in the bedroom said Wheelie.

As they departed ways Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that there was something more to this mission than what it seemed.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the banter between Captain Typho and Wheelie also his little side comment on Anakin and Obi-Wans master/apprentice relationship once again I don't own the rights to these franchises stay tuned for more.**


End file.
